


Secret Weapon

by Triforce_Green



Series: The Greatest Game Ever Played [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jim's bored, Raphael's not that bright, That's never good, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, oh shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triforce_Green/pseuds/Triforce_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Superlock RP a friend and I are working on.  AU Season 6 SPN and AU for Season 2 Episode 2 for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Weapon

Boredom was such a persistent beast.

Oh certainly, James Moriarty could entertain himself for a time with his criminal empire, but there was no challenge in it anymore. The closest he came was the genius of Sherlock Holmes; his weaknesses were far too glaring, however. The man cared. His heart was his weakness, and it seemed almost unsporting to exploit it. 

Almost.

Needless to say, Jim was beset by boredom more often than not lately, and it put him in a foul mood. Even Moran had taken to avoiding him when possible, which, frankly, suited the criminal mastermind just fine; if anyone interesting showed up, he might be less cranky. He was contemplating something big to get Sherlock’s attention, but when he was able to burn the other whenever he wanted, it was losing its fun. He needed something more.

“oh, isn’t there anything that can entertain me anymore?” He sighed miserably.

“I can come up with something.”

Jim smirked quietly. He wondered when his guest was going to make his presence public, as it were. He swiveled in his chair (yes, he had them for the dramatic flair; it was how he did everything!) He sized up the arrival, knowing full well this was not a mere man he was looking at. No, the vessel hid a being much more entertaining.

“Raphael, isn’t it?”

To his credit, the archangel didn’t bat an eyelash. He was certainly shocked, though. Jim was something that would alarm a more savvy being; unreadable. Instead, Raphael was interested in only one thing. “How would you like to be part of the greatest game ever played?” He saw the consulting criminal’s eyes light up at the suggestion. He had his attention. 

“And what would that be?”

“The apocalypse, of course.”

“The botched one?”

“We’re going for round two.”

“Oh honey, I do hope you’ve a better plan than last time.”

“Even better. We have a secret weapon.”

Jim knew what he was going to say, just to stroke his ego, but he did so love that. “And what might that be?”

“You.”


End file.
